oakey oaks killer
by Soul of Hell
Summary: Chicken Little's father moved away, and there is a killer in oakey oaks. chapter 4 is up EDIT: I am not finishing this story.
1. first death

This is my first story so please review.  
chapter 1. first death

"so what do you want to do?" Abby asked. "I dont know." Chicken Little replied. "man this is borring." Abby said. They kept on asking each other what they want to do. "hey Abby, want to go to my house?" Chicken Little asked. "hey wait, do you even live in your house?" Abby asked. "oh yea i dont live any were, hey Abby, i need an area to live in is it alright if i live with you?" Chicken Little asked. "Sure, but what made you stay here without your father? "you really want to know?" Chicken Little asked. "yea, i really want to know." Abby said. "ok, once me and my dad were about to leave to move some were else, i asked him if i can say bye to you, and he said that i can, just as long as i return at 11:00 and when i looked at the time, it was 10:55, so i said that i will be back in five minutes, then i returned at 11:05, then he left a note saying, you didnt return at 11:00, so im leaving without you, so thats how i got to stay." Chicken Little said. "wow, thats amazing!" Abby said.

So Chicken Little and Abby walked to their house and then they thought they should visit fish just to say hi. "hey fish, open up!" they both said. They noticed that fish was crying. "hey fish whats the matter?" Abby asked. "gulp, gulp, gulp!" Fish said. "what did he say? he went to fast." Chicken Little asked. "he said that his parents got murdered" Abby replied. "well shouldnt we find out who killed them?" Chicken Little asked. "ok, but we start tonight, fish come with us." Abby said.

to be continued, i know its short but i promise it will be longer. 


	2. whats going on?

ok, i dont think this chapter will be long enough, but review, i dont have any!  
2nd chapter, Whats going on?

So once Fish, Abby, and Chicken Little were walking to find out who killed Fish's Parents, they were wondering who could the killer be. "hey Chicken Little, what if your father is the killer?" Abby asked. "No, it cant be him, my father moved away, so it cant be him. As they were walking, Abby could see something go by her. "did you see that?" Abby asked. "no what the heck are you talking about?" Chicken Little asked. The responce from fish was just a sad underwater voice. "yea your right Fish, it might be my imagination." Abby said.

They continued to walk and out from no were Chicken Little heard a scream. "guys, did you hear that?" Chicken Little asked. "yea, what was that?" Abby asked. "It sounded like a scream, a scream from, your house, Abby." Chicken Little said. "m-my house?" Abby asked. "yea from you house." Chicken Little said.

The only reply fish made, was his normal underwater voice. "Fish, you just cant go to my house and see what happened in there!" Abby said. The reply from fish was a very sad underwater voice. "ok, just find out what happened." Abby said, while crying. She is afraid, that fish might die.

So they went to Abby's house, and the told fish to go in there and find out what happened. "Fish go in there and find out what happened." Chicken Little said. So once Fish went in there, he found Abby's parents on the floor, dead. once fish told them this Chicken Little and Abby started to cry. "hey whats happening?" Chicken Little asked. "I dont know" Abby said. Fish let out a scared underwater voice. "WHAT! THE KILLER IS NEAR US?" Chicken Little asked. "yea, he or she is letting out a shake that makes it feel like an earth quake to warn us he or she is coming!" Abby said.

to be continued... was it short? o well, review! 


	3. bad news

ok this is the 3rd chapter, sorry it took long!

bad news

Chicken Little couldnt take the shaking anymore, so he passed out. "Chicken little, get up!" Abby yelled while trying to get him up. Abby then saw a figure in front of her. "get up." the figure said. Abby didn't get up. "I said get up!" the figure yelled. Abby still didn't get up. "fine, then if you wont get up, then i guess i'll have bad news for you." the figure said while dissappearing. Fish just looked away from Abby. "Fish anything wrong?" Abby asked. Fish didn't reply, instead he just ran off. "Fish, wait!" Abby screamed. Chicken Little then got up. He was left alone. "hello? anyone here?" Chicken Little asked. Chicken Little then saw Abby run to Fish.

"Abby, what happened?" Chicken Little asked. "well, a figure came then dissappeared. and Fish ran off for some reason." Abby said. "but did the figure say anything?" Chicken Little asked. "yea, the figure did say something." Abby said. "what did it say?" Chicken Little asked. "well the figure said for me to get up, but i didn't then the figure told me to get up, once more, but i didn't, then the figure said since i wont get up, that the figure will have bad news for us." Abby said. "what does the figure mean by it will have bad news for us?" Chicken Little asked. "i dont know." Abby replied.

Abby and Chicken Little ran to fish. "fish, what's the matter?" Abby asked. Fish did'nt listen to them and stopped. "Fish, tell us whats wrong?" Chicken Little asked. Fish then just let out a sad underwater voice. "listen, its ok, we might stop the killer." Abby said.

Chicken Little then looked at the ground, almost crying. "Chicken Little, you ok?" Abby asked. "y-yea i'm ok." Chicken Little said while still looking at the ground. "ok, are you sure?" Abby asked. "yea i am!" Chicken Little said while looking at her. "ok." Abby said while looking away.

Fish then looked at Chicken Little, who was crying a little. Fish came up to Chicken Little to make him stop crying. Fish made a normal underwater voice. "oh, fish, why i'm crying is because, I'm just sad." Chicken Little said. Abby then heard what Chicken Little said. "Chicken Little, why are you sad?" Abby asked. "I dont want to say it." Chicken Little said.

A man came to Chicken Little Abby, and Fish. "you fathers name is Buck Cluck, right?" he asked. "yea, why?" Chicken Little asked. "because i have bad news, i live were Buck Cluck lives, and while it was night, i went to his house, and i saw him dead, i'm sorry." he said. "my fathers dead?" Chicken Little asked. "yes, i'm so sorry." he said. The man left leaving Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish alone. "great, all of our parents are dead." Chicken Little said.

end of chapter 3. was it longer? 


	4. Angel the new girl

Hey I'm so sorry that I didn't make a chapter for this story I am working on another story I am really sorry for not working on this story for a long time.

Angel the new girl

"Our parents are all dead now." Abby said. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish walked and saw a girl across were they were. The girl saw them and ran off.

"Who is she?" Chicken Little asked. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish went up to the girl and the girl ran off.

"Wait!" Abby yelled while running behind her. The girl turned around.

"What?" The girl asked. Chicken Little and Fish got to Abby and the girl.

"Who are you?" Abby asked. The girl looked at them all and sighed.

"My name is Angel and why are you asking me that?" Angel asked.

"We just wanted to know." Abby said. Fish went up to Angel and looked at her.

Angel looked at Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish then disappeared. "Were did she go?" Abby asked.

Angel appeared in a dark area and looked at them. Abby, Chicken Little, and Fish saw her and went up to her. "What?" Angel asked them all.

"Angel, when you disappeared, we were all wondering if you are alive." Abby said. Angel looked at Abby.

"Of course I am alive." Angel lied. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish looked at each other.

"Have you heard of the killer in Oakey Oaks? Abby asked.

"Yea I heard of the killer." Angel said. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish looked at her.

"Do you know who the killer is?" Abby asked.

"No I don't know who the killer is." Angel lied. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish walked away.

Once they walked away, Angel went inside of a vacant house, with all the lights off. 'But what they don't know is, is that I'm not alive and I am the killer.' Angel said in her mind then disappeared.

To be continued…

Well I hope you like this chapter.


	5. She's been found out

I hope you like this chapter.

She's been found out…

Angel looked from the dark house, to Chicken Little, Fish, and Abby. 'I wonder if they know I'm the killer…' Angel thought. Angel went out of the house, although she was dead, she can't be affective from the light. Angel silently went up behind them, making sure not to get their attention.

"Chicken Little, Fish, I have a feeling about Angel, do you think she's the killer?" Abby asked. Angel looked at Abby; making Abby get scared. Chicken Little turned around and saw Angel. Chicken Little got scared, so did Fish.

"Angel, I'm starting to think you are the killer in Oakey Oaks." Abby said. Chicken Little began to walk away. Fish went after Chicken Little to make him get back to were Abby was.

"Wait, how do you kno- I mean, I'm not the killer." Angel said. Angel began to look at the sun, and her eyes began to turn the color, white. Abby noticed Angel, so did Chicken Little.

"Angel, is there anything wrong?" Chicken Little asked. Angel covered her eyes. Abby went up to Angel and fell to the ground. Chicken Little looked away from Angel to Abby. Chicken Little went up to Abby.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Chicken little asked. Chicken Little helped Abby up then looked at Angel.

"There is nothing wrong with me… I can't believe you think I'm still alive. I died a long time ago and went to hell because I killed a lot of people, and I always used language." Angel said. Chicken Little, Abby, and Fish couldn't believe what they just heard.

"I can't believe it! You believed my lie! I am the killer! I might kill you next!" Angel said pointing at Abby.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME NEXT?" Abby yelled. Chicken Little looked at Angel.

"You are not going to kill her!" Chicken Little yelled. Angel looked at Abby then at Chicken Little.

"Chicken Little, Just let her kill me, she has been found out." Abby said.

To Be Continued…

Will Abby be killed?


	6. Angel's memories

Hi sorry I haven't worked on this story for a while. 

Angel's memories.

Angel was ready to kill Abby, when her eyes turned white. "I remember…" She said; with her eyes still white. Abby was a little scared.

"I remember…" Angel continued to say. Her eyes began to turn normal for a while, then turned white. Chicken Little was confused. 'Who does she remember?' thought Chicken Little. Abby continued to watch her.

"I remember…you." Angel said pointing at Abby. Abby was amazed! 'How, why, how does she know me?' Abby thought.

"When we were children, I remember now." Angel said.

---------------------------Flashback-------------------------

Angel was 8 years old, so was Abby. They were both best friends. "What you want to do?" Abby asked. Angel didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled. Everything was fun when they were around with each other. Until something horrible happened. It was raining, hard. There was going to be an earthquake. When Angel had no were to go, she asked Abby if she can go. She asked her because her parents wouldn't take her.

"But my parents hate me!" Angel said. Abby began to cry. Angel watched as Abby left from were she used to live, to Oakey Oaks. Angel was the only one left in her town. The earthquake began and when she tried to find shelter, it was to late. A building fell down on her. She died from that.

-----------------------------End of flashback--------------------------

"Why couldn't you take me?" Angel asked. Abby now remembered that.

"My parents said that I couldn't take anyone with me, including you." Abby said. Angel got a little bit mad and her eyes turned to white. Angel then disappeared to a dark house. Abby looked at Angel from the dark house.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

OK, guys, please read this.

This story, I AM NO LONGER GOING TO CONTINUING(Sp?) THIS STORY. I really liked the fact that you stayed when I first started this fanatic, but I'm sorry but I'm not continuing. I lost my interest in Chicken Little now, and I signed up for this web when I was 10 or something. I'm 12, about be 13. My life was getting horrible in the 6th grade, and I kept on getting grounded.

I even turned **emo **since I was so sad. And now that I'm in the 7th grade, I dont have enough time to make or update stories. Alright, I made two new stories called 'Trapped' and 'I Have no Intrest in this 'Hinamizawa''. I'm sorry guys, but I'm no longer continuing.

Also, just to let you know, I will be posting up new stories, since I haven't been on here for a while. It's just that I've been obsessed with anime for like, 6 years now. I'm sorry, but all my other stories will be of anime. Sorry, once again.


End file.
